conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Narnian Empire
.949 |HDI_rank = 10th |HDI_year = 2010 |HDI_category = very high |currency = Narnian Rembi |currency_code = REM |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |date_format = DD-MM-YYYY |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = right |cctld = .na |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} The Narnian Empire is an empire that composes of parts of the USSR, China, the Caucasus region, Northern Iraq, western Turkey, and western Ukraine. It is the largest nation in the world and has a population of 800,976,372. Its capital is Ba Sing Se. History Independence The Narnian Empire came to be when an independence movement happened in the 1930s in southeastern Russia. The majority of the people there wanted independence from the oppressive government of the Soviet Union. When World War II broke out in 1939, they decided to make their move. Since the Soviet forces were too preoccupied with fighting the Nazis to fight them, the independence fighters calling themselves "Narnians" staged attacks on Soviet military bases there. They captured many weapons in artillery,which played a role in their victory. Finally, in March 21, 1943, the Soviet army surrendered and the Narnians declared independence. Monarchy, Soviet Invasion and Growth A dictatorship was created, but one year later, it was over thrown by General Elmer Murray former leader of the independence movement. He created a monarchy where the king was the absolute authority. He instituted many reforms especially for the economy and military. General Murray raised the armed forces from 10,000 troops to 500,000 troops and it kept on going up. He made his home town Luran the capital of the Narnian Empire. In 1946, after World War II, the Soviet Union invaded. Many soldiers were killed and supplies were cut off, when all hope was lost when the Soviets were almost in Luran, the citizens of Luran came out and gave food to the soldiers. The soldiers finally repelled the Soviet invasion and won. General Murray renamed Luran Ba Sing Se which means "impenetrable city". The Narnian Empire also joined the United Nations Ba Sing Se's population grew dramatically from 50,000 to 1,000,000 on 1961 during Murray's death. His son Joseph Murray became king after his father and continued his reforms. His coronation was very grand. King Murray modernized the economy and army. He added ships imported from Japan to the Navy. He also brought in military advisers from the UK. The military became one of the largest in the world, only behind the US, UK, and Russia. Expansion and Modernization In 1970, the Narnian Empire took over Mongolia and part of Manchuria. Next,the army took over Kazakhstan and a most of Southern Russia. After that, the army took over land all the way to eastern Ukraine and Turkey. The world was shocked of the might of the Narnian Military. The UN condemned it and when they started imposing sanctions, the Narnian Empire simply left the United Nations. In 1975, King Murray created the Dai Lee, which is the external intelligence agency, so he can know about attacks against the empire in advance. He also created the offices of the Prime Minister and President, so he doesn't have to carry the entire burden of power. After an assassination attempt in 1978, the king created the Imperial Guard to protect him and the Aman to stop the opposition. The economy of the Narnian Empire rose after 1975. In 1990, the economy was the second largest in the world. Government The Narnian Empire is a representative monarchy with 30 provinces, 11 colonies, and 2 SARs (Special Autonomous Regions) located around the world. The government of the Narnian Empire is headed by the King. Below the King is the Regent, after him is the Prime Minister, then President. The Prime Minister is the head of government. The President is the head of state. The Narnian Empire has a parliament called the Imperial Parliament. The upper house is the Council of Provinces. The lower house is the Senate. The Great Hall; which is where the parliament is housed, is in Ba Sing Se. The Council of Provinces is made up of representatives from each of the provinces. The number of representatives that a province can send depends on its population. The Senate is made up of senators from each of the provinces. Each province can only send 3 senators. Members of both houses are elected by the Provincial Councils of each province which are in turn elected by the citizens of the province. The parliament is headed by the Parliamentary Speaker. The Imperial Parliament approves the budget for each year, addresses the interests of each province. The parliament can also propose laws, but they have to get the proposal approved by President and then they can vote on it, after that, it gets sent to the King for approval. The highest court in the Narnian Empire is the Imperial Court. There are also Provincial Courts and Municipal Courts. The Imperial Court resolves important issues such as issues between government officials or ministries and between provinces. The Imperial Court is the court people go to for high-profile cases. All of the 5 justices are nominated by the Senate and then personally selected by the King. All of the provinces have a Governor. The Governor is the chief executive of the province. Each Province works in a similar fashion to the Imperial Government. Each province has its own Provincial Assembly which is directly elected by the citizens of the province. The provinces also have a limited amount of departments which work similarly to ministries and are headed by a Secretary. Every year, each province gets reviewed by the President to make sure that they are fulfilling their duties. The two Special Administrative Regions are the Special Autonomous Region of Kurdistan and the Special Autonomous Region of South Ossetia and Abkhazia. Both of them have special autonomy which lets them control all of their affairs except for foreign affairs and defense. Each colony has a Governor-General. The Governor-General's job is to manage the colony and to head the Colonial Armed Forces. The Governor-General reports to the Minister of Colonial Affairs, who in turn, reports to the Prime Minister. Foreign Affairs The foreign affairs of the Narnian Empire are complex. It hosts embassies from countries around the world in Ba Sing Se and consulates around the country. It is a member of the G8 and Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development. The Narnian Empire was a member of the United Nations until it left. Many countries host diplomatic missions from the Narnian Empire. However, the United States, Russia, China, Iran, and Japan do not have formal relations with the Narnian Empire. The Narnian Empire has strong ties with India, Israel, Republic of China, South Korea, South Africa, and Indonesia. It works closely with its allies on military issues. The Narnian Empire donates a lot of money to poorer countries to boost their development. That money amounts to $35 billion dollars per year. Military The Narnian Empire has a large, technologically advanced military. The Prime Minister is Commander-in-chief of the military and nominates the people to be a member of the Council of Five. The members are chosen by the King. The Ministry of Defence administers all four branches of the military: Imperial Narnian Air Force, Imperial Narnian Army, Imperial Narnian Navy, and the Imperial Narnian Strategic Nuclear Force. The Coast Guard and Marines are controlled by the navy. The military has a total of 3.6 million personnel including reserves. The military focuses on quality, rather than quantity, so it spends a lot of money on improving the technology. It is currently undergoing a modernization program in the Air Force, Navy, and Strategic Nuclear Force. Military service is voluntary and conscription can occur on wartime using the Selective Conscription System. Troops can be rapidly deployed using the Air Force's large number of transport aircraft and the Navy's 15 aircraft carriers. The Narnian Empire has a large number of deployed troops around the world, especially in its ally countries. The Narnian Empire has 382 military bases abroad and 159 bases at home and in its colonies. The total military spending of the Narnian Empire amounts to $900 billion dollars per year and is expected to rise. Most of it was spent on the modernization program. Economy The Narnian Empire has a mixed capitalist economy with some state-run businesses and government intervention. It is fueled by abundant natural resources, modern infrastructure, and high productivity. The total GDP is $10.74 trillion. It has the second highest GDP in the world after the United States. In 2010, The Narnian Empire has a growth rate of 11%, which is high for a developed country. The Narnian Rembi is one of the world's primary reserve currencies. The monetary system is backed up by $7 trillion worth of gold. The Central Narnian Bank is the central bank of the Narnian Empire The Narnian Empire has primarily an export driven economy with some imports. The main exports are technological and military equipment, chemical products, and pharmaceuticals. It is the second largest exporter and the fifth largest importer. Its largest trading partners are: Israel, India, Mexico, and France. The Narnian Empire doesnt have a trade deficit or any debt because it was entirely paid off on 1976. The economy consists of mostly private sector business. State-run businesses account for 12% of the economy. Government involvment is minimal except for times when financial collapse is imminent. The service sector constitutes for a majority of the GDP. The Narnian Empire is an industrial nation. It is the fourth largest oil producer and is the tenth largest importer of oil. The Narnian Empire also has an Emergency Economic Fund which has money for emergencies or financial collapse. The fund is rumored to have trillions of dollars. Money has been put in the fund for many years. The gold reserve is also to used for emergencies. The Imperial Gold Depository near the shore of the Caspian Sea, contains the majority of the gold and is heavily guarded by armed troops, tank, and anti-aircraft guns. Category:People Category:Economy Category:Education Category:Government Category:History Category:Foreign Relations Category:Military Category: